That's Love for You
by Kath267
Summary: Another proposal one-shot, however this one is a modern day setting. Please read and review. Hope you like it!


**Hi guys, **

**After I had such a fantastic response after my first one-shot story about Lizzy and Darcy, I've decided to have another go at another one. This one is however, is a modern one-shot concerning the day Darcy comes back to Longbourn and proposes to Lizzy. **

**If I receive enough positive reviews for this story, I am considering writing my first multi-chaptered fan fiction. I have not yet decided whether to write it within a Regency era or a modern day. Please leave me your comments and suggestions. **

"Oh my dear", Lizzy raised her head as she heard her father sigh and close the door to the study. "Yesterday she was a baby and now she is engaged. It's just a damn good thing that you haven't decided to leave me yet".

"I know Daddy and don't worry I highly doubt that it will happen any time soon". Replied Lizzy as she placed down her note book and swivelled in the chair to face her father. "I just find it hard to believe it too. It's as if they were never apart. Charles is gone for nearly six months and now back for not even a week and their getting married".

"Well that's love for you. Anyway I came in here to let you know that your mother is having a small barbeque this evening with the Lucas and some of our other neighbours to celebrate the engagement before she starts planning the engagement party and the wedding. So make sure your here for dinner at 5:30". He said so while glancing swiftly at the clock, which showed 11:30. "I'm off to the office to finish up some things for Monday". He turned quickly to leave, waving a small goodbye and leaving Lizzy to ponder over the events that brought them to this stage and...Darcy.

The man had actually saved her sister from Wickham! She couldn't believe that only two weeks ago she had been on holiday with her Aunt and Uncle in Sydney and had met William Darcy again there, for the first time since she had cruelly rejected his offer to date him back in July. She had called him horrible things and accused him of ruining, Wickham and breaking up the flowering relationship between Jane and Charles.

Ok so maybe she had been right there. But he did it out of kindness and the want to protect his friend from heartache. Oh why hadn't she seen that quality in him before? The want to protect those he loves. She could have been part of that small group of people. Why, oh why, had she been so prejudiced? Why had she believed Wickham? Looking back his lies and deceptions seem so obvious.

And then when she thought she would never see Darcy again, they crossed paths in Sydney and suddenly she and her aunt and uncle were invited to stay on his water front property. Darcy was kind and generous to them, taking them sailing in his own boat and sightseeing. They were just beginning to be able to laugh and joke with each other and really enjoy each other's company when Jane phoned about Lydia having disappeared with Wickham.

Once again she thought that Darcy would hate her. He had even more reason to now than ever. But he went out and found Lydia. He even paid for everything. Flights home from Adelaide and hospitable bills to make sure she was unharmed. She could not have imagined falling in love with anyone more...perfect. She was in love with Darcy. It was too late to try and deny it. But it was never going to happen any time soon, like she had told her father. He had kept his entire dealings with Lydia a secret and it was not until Lydia had accidently let slip that Lizzy had finally found out.

His secrecy could only stem from one reason. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore and she couldn't blame him. No she could expect nothing from him but indifference if he came for the engagement and wedding parties for Charles. But then the wedding was a year away and she would not see him any time before that, she was sure.

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" came Jane's friendly voice in the hallway, startling Lizzy out of her dismal thoughts before, her sister's pretty blonde head appeared in the study doorway. "Lizzy will you come and join me and Charles outside on the front porch. He bought a friend back with him and you have been working all day. Come outside and enjoy the fresh air".

"Okay, Jane. I'll come outside and while I'm at it I'll bring chips and drinks. How's that?" In an attempt to hid and shake off her anguish.

. "Great, Thank you", replied Jane, as she disappeared back into the hallway.

Lizzy rose quickly and existed the study moving to the kitchen to get the refreshments, while thinking that she was going to have to entertain one of Charles university friends, while Jane and Charles became oblivious to anyone else's existence.

Stepping out onto the front porch Lizzy nearly dropped the tray when she realised who was waiting with them outside.

Darcy!

"Thanks Lizzy", said Jane as she took the tray, placing it on the small glass table and proceeded to pour everybody a drink. "Come and sit. I was just telling William and Charles here about how much you said that you enjoyed Sydney".

"Oh...err...yeah I did. It was great", Lizzy tried for a small smile at Darcy but barely met his eye's as she took the seat next to her sister and across from Darcy.

"I'm glad. My sister enjoyed your company and your Aunt and Uncle were lovely people". Replied Darcy lightly.

"Were", thought Lizzy, shrewdly. "But not anymore". "His sister enjoyed my company but not him". This train of thought brought on sudden tears to Lizzy's eye's and she blinked rapidly to try to dispel them.

"How did you like sailing Lizzy. Darcy here is in love with his boat and will take any opportunity to take it out. I hope he didn't bore you with his details about ship handling and maintenance", joked Charles, while Jane and Darcy chuckled in response. Darcy's cheeks taking on the slightest tinge on pink. "No really, did you enjoy it Lizzy", asked Charles politely, attempting to draw Lizzy back into the conversation.

"I...ah...Please excuse me". Lizzy said as she raced back into the house, the tears in her voice audible to everyone, who now sat stunned out on the porch.

"Did I say something wrong", asked a very confuse Charles, looking at both Darcy and Jane for understanding.

"No Charles, answered Jane, "I'm sure you didn't. I'll just go take these inside and check on her. I'll be back in a minute".

And she left to the two men outside. One hoping he truly didn't say something he shouldn't and the other wondering why a mention about their time in Sydney would upset her so. Darcy was hardly heeding to Charles as he asked whether something had happened and he should not have mentioned it.

"No Charles". Responded Darcy briefly. He thought that they had made great progress in Sydney and something in him believed that she might have been coming to like him. Even if it was just as a friend. Did he do something? Oh he was just going to kick himself if he had messed everything up with her again. "Nothing that I recall".

Charles could not enquire anymore however, as Mr Bennett was pulling up in the drive way and walking over to the two men.

Jane found Lizzy curled up out on the back deck, with her arms tucked around her legs, upon the large swinging chair, silently crying a few unbidden tears.

"Lizzy whatever is the matter? Why would you run out like that on William? I thought that you were beginning to like him as a friend? At least, that was the impression your emails gave me while you were in Sydney". Jane spoke in a soft and comforting voice, while putting her arms around her sister and Lizzy leaned into the embrace.

"I do Jane that is the whole problem". Lizzy's voice trembled with tears. At Jane's confused expression Lizzy continued. "He will despise me now and he has every right".

"Why on earth would he despise you?"

"Because of Lydia", Lizzy sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Oh Lizzy, if he is your friend he will not hold Lydia's action's against you, no matter what kind of rumours he has heard and if he does than that's not the kind of friend that you would want. Where is this coming from, you are not usually the type who worries over what someone thinks of them"?

"But Jane...I love him".

This statement shocked Jane but what shocked her more was when she looked up and spotted Darcy standing in the doorway.

"Umm Jane, would you mind if I spoke to Lizzy"? Darcy's voice was soft but it startled Lizzy's head up from her sister's shoulder. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh god. I hope he didn't just hear that". Thought Lizzy frantically, as Jane got up and walked silently inside.

"You love me? Do you really love me?" Darcy asked Lizzy in disbelief as he tentatively moved closer to her. His heart pounding with hope and love in return. But when seeing her eye's brim with tears again, he was instantly upon the swing with her, his arms going around her, his soft voice comforting her, imploring her not to cry any more.

"Please Lizzy, please don't cry", he begged her, his heart ripping at the sight of her tears.

Lizzy couldn't believe that she was actually in his arms. It felt so right. It was as if she always belonged there, with him. And if he did hate her, why would he be holding her right now?

She pulled away slightly from him to look up into his eyes and so he still had a hold around her. "Y...You don't hate me? Lizzy asked nervously.

"Oh Lizzy, how could you believe that I would ever hate you? When I met you in Sydney all I was trying to do was show that I have changed, that I still care about you. Oh Lizzy, I could never ever hate you. How could you think that I would"?

"But...But Lydia", was all she got out before she felt his body suddenly stiffen and move slightly away from her. So he did feel anguish over Lydia's action. But she had to know why, so she continued. "Why would you keep everything you did for her, everything you did for my family a secret". Her voice trembled as she awaited his answer. Was he about to tell her that while he loved her, he couldn't be with her because of Lydia's actions.

"How did you know? I never meant for you to know". Darcy asked her while looking at his feet.

"Lydia let it slip, accidentally", she replied, her voice still slightly trembling.

"Oh Lizzy, I did it for you". His arms were still holding her and she felt them hold her closer. It had to be a good sign. "I never wanted your gratitude. It was to see you happy. I...I want to make you happy". He explained shyly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes went wide as she realised what he was trying to say. She could see the love shinning out of them. Never before had she felt so loved and cherish. Reaching up she threw her arms around his neck, feeling his stunned frozen response briefly before his arms went tightly around her.

Pulling back and looking into his eyes, she said, "What you heard me say before, I, well, I meant it. I love you". Smiling at him and watching his smile grow in return.

"I meant it before too and the time before that". They both chuckled as the both understood that he was referencing their meeting from last July. "I love you too". Pulling her towards him, they shared their first kiss together, outside on the large swing chair.

"Elizabeth Bennett, please date me now"? He asked when they separated.

"Yes", she replied, pulling him back for another breath taking, heart stopping kiss.

From the living room window, Charles and Jane stood watching the tender scene, his arms resting around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "I told you they would be perfect for one another", said Charles, causing his fiancé to turn and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, yes you did". She smiled.

Mr Bennet, entered his study, leaning against the door he silently wished both his daughters every happiness with love.

Maybe his Lizzy was leaving him sooner than they had both expected.

But she had found a wonderful man who loved and cherished her. Darcy would make her happy and how could that possibly disappoint any father.


End file.
